Because Unfortunately, That Was Life
by sweet and sinful
Summary: Peddie one shot. What happens when Patricia and Eddie go to colleges in different continents? Read and find out. Review?


**Woooh Peddie one shot that has crushed my heart. OK I'll shut up and let you read. Review what you think? :3 Let's just pretend Patricia's parents are divorced ok bye.**

* * *

They had just graduated. Everyone was leaving. Everyone was moving on. High school had just been 4 years of their life. They'd soon forget it. They'd forget everything that happened. They promised themselves they wouldn't, but they weren't fooling anybody. They'd forget those 4 years that flew by, they'd move on. It happened to everyone. They'd keep in touch the first few years, but the visits would be less often, the phone calls shorter, the text messages coming in less frequently. Because unfortunately, that was life. You grew up and moved on to bigger things.

Patricia was the only one who would admit this. Everyone else was so determined to keep in touch. It would be almost impossible though. Some would stay in the UK, some would travel to America, Australia, all over the world. The time differences would be too much. They'd have no time to communicate. They would stop visiting.

The worst part was that Patricia's boyfriend was so convinced that a long distance relationship would work with them. Patricia knew it wouldn't though. It wasn't just her usual pessimistic self speaking. This was reality speaking. Patricia was staying back in England to study culinary arts, Eddie going back to his home state of California, to attend the prestigious college Stanford. It was an eight hour time difference. Patricia would be going to sleep at midnight, and her boyfriend would be getting home, it only being four o'clock for him.

Keeping in touch would be nearly impossible. Eddie continuously reassured Patricia that it would all work, but Patricia was convinced it wouldn't. She was always used to things failing. Her parent's marriage failed, her happiness failed, her and Eddie's relationship has failed various times too. She was used to things failing, she knew it was all part of growing up. It was never a problem to her, so when she realized yet another thing was going to fail, she wasn't very worried. _Just part of life_ Patricia kept reminding herself.

The day they were all departing from the school had come quickly, and before anyone knew it, they were spending their last night at Anubis.

Patricia knew she had to end everything with Eddie, she didn't want to start a long distance relationship, knowing it would fail. She had been putting it off, her being a procrastinator. She had to tell him. She was going to get it over with plain and simple, like ripping off a band aid.

They had all just finished supper, and Patricia saw her boyfriend retreat to his room. Knowing Fabian was in the common room with the majority of the house, Patricia took this as the opportunity to talk to Eddie.

She walked to Eddie's room slowly, dreading what was about to happen. Patricia really didn't want to end things with Eddie, he was her first boyfriend, her first kiss, her first everything. But she knew she had to, they wouldn't last long distance.

Patricia knocked on the door slowly. Not getting a response, Patricia cracked open the door, assuming Eddie was listening to music and couldn't hear her. He was sitting on his bed, facing the door, so he immediately saw her. She came in, and sat on the end of the bed. Eddie could tell something was up when she didn't start yacking away like she normally did.

Eddie took his earbuds out, and asked "What's up Yacker?"

Patricia took a deep breath, and started the speech she had prepared in her head.

"Eddie, look. I really like you. A lot. You were my first boyfriend. You were my first kiss. You were the first person who genuinely cared about me. You taught me to lower my force field. You taught me it was okay to show my emotions. You've helped me blossom. You've helped me grow. And I'll always appreciate you for doing that. We're not just boyfriend and girlfriend. We're best friends. And-" Patricia started to say, before her voice cracked, indicating she was about to cry. She took a deep breath before speaking again. "And I love that about us. I can talk to you. I can tell you anything. We have the same interests. We both want to see Sick Puppies live, we've imagined going together so many times. We've grown together. And we'll continue to grow. But we'll grow on our own. Eddie, you're flying to a whole different country tomorrow. You'll be eight hours behind me. We'll never have time to talk. Our schedules will be completely different. I really want us to stay together. But think of things realistically. We can't." Patricia was doing her hardest to choke back the tears now. She took another deep breath, before continuing to speak. "So, I think it'd be best for both of us if we stayed friends. Just friends."

Patricia finally stopped talking, and let out a sigh of relief that she had gotten through her entire speech without messing up, or crying, or doing something that would embarrass herself. She looked up to see Eddie's reaction. He had many emotions going through him. He was angry at first, then confused. Then sad. But he understood what she was talking about.

He nodded his head slowly. He knew that a long distance relationship between them wouldn't work, but he was in denial. He wanted them to continue to date more than anything, not even bothering that it wasn't possible.  
Patricia got up to go back to her own room, because Eddie hadn't said anything, when her now ex boyfriend called her name. She turned around to face him.

"Someday we're still going to go to a Sick Puppies concert. Maybe not together, but we'll make it. I hope you have an amazing time when you see them live" Eddie said, grinning.

"Yeah, I hope you have a great time, too." Patricia said, a grin on her face as well. She walked out of that room one last time.

The day everyone was dreading had fallen upon them. It was their last day at Anubis house. Everyone was venturing off into the real world, getting part time jobs, surviving college. Everyone was gathered in the common room saying their goodbyes. Everyone began to leave, until Eddie and Patricia were the last ones left. It wasn't awkward like they imagined.

Until Eddie's cab came to take him to the airport. Eddie and Patricia shared a hug, bidding goodbye, before Eddie left.

And that's how everything ended. They were both upset at first, but of course they moved both made it to Sick Puppies concerts, just not together. They didn't keep in touch. They never returned to the close friendship that both craved. But they would both think about it at night, on the nights when they couldn't sleep. They thought about the happy memories. But they started thinking about them less, and less. Moving on to face reality. Because unfortunately, that was life.


End file.
